Roses And Wine
by The Goddess Of Destiny
Summary: Two souls and hearts bended on sorrow and pain due to the same betrayal that joined them, it was supposed to be only comfort but then something starts to change and the needs turn to something else in their hearts...R


**Roses And Wine.**

**Author: **The Goddess Of Destiny.

**Anime: **Inuyasha.

**Summary: **(AU) Two troubled souls and hearts.Sesshoumaru, a recognized politician and Kikyou, a famous novel writer. A party, a rose, some glasses of wine and their worlds collide. They had to stop but it was imposible, how will this affect their lives?.

**Genre (s):** Drama/Romance.

**Rating (s): **'R', now formaly know as 'M', due to adult content and situations.

**Pairing (s): **Sess/Kik –major- Mir/San, Nar/Emi(OC), Koh/Rin.

**A/N:** Finally I orginized my ideas for this fic and I decided to give it a shot, so here it is. And well sorry for grammar and spelling problems, I don't want reviews due to it and I don't accept flames, so now R&R.

* * *

"**Roses And Wine"**

_Default Chapter: Introduction._

The ice cubes on his water glass lightly moved as a small droplet of water slid the way down through the fine glass, really seeing that droplet run over the crystal of the glass was rather interesting, at least it was more interesting than to hear to the babbling of the stupid excuse of politician that was currently speaking of how to stop the rebel group that were close to start a revolution against president Shinji. Really nobody could understand why the rebel group wanted to take someone like Shinji out of the power, a man that had constantly proved his worth as a capable leader of their nation, lots of theories were formuled as to why that came to happen.

His intent amber orbs looked up and around the room till finally his amber colored eyes were looking into a pair of deep crimson orbs, they were one of the few persons that had a very solid theory about the recent events. The raven and silver haired men had come to the conclusion that the leader of the rebel group, general Toma, was simply trying to overthrow Shiji to re-install the militar regimen the nation was sumerged in before and the one that Shinji predesesors had vanished to install a much democratic and equal way to lead. But now Toma and the many rebels, that had been probably seduced by power, had decided to finally act and take the power and currently they were on a very thin line, that a simple incorrect move from each side could start a civil war.

"I really don't think that will be a wise move from our part" A tall and strong looking man, admist his young age, with light brown hair and blue orbs, that was sited at the top of the congress members said "That could easily lead us to a new war"

The man with chesnut hair looked at him "But mister president, is the only way..."

"If you allow me Suguro, that's indeed not a wise move from our part" A real beautiful woman with long dark brown hair and hazel orbs stood from her seat "Mister president, you know that right now were standing in dangerous land with only a thin line of separation from a war, if we do what Suguro says we'll have a war over us"

"So what do you propose us to do, Sango?" Shiji asked as he fixed his piercing blue orbs on her "Do you have an idea already?"

"For the time being, I don't mister president" Sango pesadly answered but didn't lost her wit or courage when she said those words "Right now I can only advice to keep watching till we find a weakness and we can use it"

Shinji smiled and interwined his fingers "But what are we going to do if Toma decides to start the war himself?" His gaze intensified on her "How am I supposed to defend my country from a war were not prepared as I simple wait for that weakness to come?"

Sango lowered her eyes haven't really thought about that "Well...I..."

"Mister president" All eyes were casted upon the dark haired man with crimson orbs that now was also standing up "I'll gladly answer that question instead of Sango"

"Certantly, go on Naraku" The president authorized.

"Thank you, in any case what you say was true, if Toma decided to start the war in fact we wouldn't have any chance to defend against his first attack and everything that was built will be over, however" His intense pool of blood tainted orbs fixed on the president that looked back at him "We can prepare ourselves, secretaly so Toma wouldn't notice what were doing and will be fooled into believing were still vulnerable and if he decided to attack we will be prepared for it"

"You're proposing that we should arm ouselves for an probable and inminent attack?" Shinji moved his hands to the table surface when the raven haired man nodded "Hmph"

"With all due respect president, those are the most reliable options we have for the moment and we must take them" The silver haired man said as he also stoop up and his amber eyes looked at the president "It's the only thing we can do wait and prepare ourselves, cause admist all of this Toma will wait before he decides to attack us and will give us enough time to prepare and be able to defend our nation"

"You're right Sesshoumaru, very well were going to do that" Shinji stood up and looked at everyone in the room, the ones that were still on their seats stood up, and he sighed "You're all dismissed, were going to reunite again on Monday at 9:30 am."

When the president left the room,with his bodyguard and assistant, everyone started to arrange their stuff and leave the congress room, after the many movements from all the persons that had been inside the huge and neat room listening to the man that took the most important desicions and controlled their nation with care and wisdom, admist the current problems, everyone left the room. Sesshoumaru and Naraku boredly made their way through the aisles, they stopped when they heard a woman, probably Sango, that was calling them.

"God, guys!" Sango stopped in front of them, she recovered her breath and then looked at them with some anger "Didn't you heard me before?"

Naraku looked at her with a smirk "Maybe yes or maybe not"

"You're always so mean with me, you'll never stop teasing me...no don't say it!" She raised her hand to stop Naraku's quick reply, she had been working with them for almost a year and they still treated like a little girl, she sighed and lowered her hand "Anyway I wanted to thank you for helping and saving me from utter..."

"Shame" Sesshoumaru finished for her, the dark brown haired woman looked at him with disbelief "That's the only word that could prefeclty describe how you were about to do back there"

"I guess you're right, but you make it sound so bad" She replied as they started to walk down the aisle to exit the huge building "So I heard you father is going to celebrate Inuyasha's birthday tonight in his mansion"

Sesshoumaru expression turned colder than usual "Yes, Inuyasha and his new wife are finally leaving to their honeymoon tomorrow and father decided to make it earlier."

"With Inuyasha's new wife you meant to say Kagome" Naraku half smirked when the silver haired man glared at him, he simply shook his raven head "God, you'll never forgive her about what happened would you?"

"Hmph" Was the only thing that left Sesshoumaru's mouth as he kept his expression cold "Of course I won't and I never will"

Sango looked from one to another really not understanding what was going on, but she had a slight that maybe Kagome had probably insulted Sesshoumaru really bad, at least that was what she could conclude from his expression and tone when Naraku inquired about that topic, maybe she would find out later cause in that moment she didn't wanted to anger Sesshoumaru more due to her curiosity.

* * *

The sunrays crept through the thin glass of the french doors that lead to the balcony, a big and beautiful garden lay to the view beneath the barritone granite balcony of the manor. An elegant medieval armchair was placed almost in front of the balcony doors, the sunlight gently bathing the figure sitting on the expensive and elegant chair. It was a real beautiful young woman, a truly blessed beauty like her name indicated, with long light brown hair with auburn highlights that cascaded past her waist, her young and flawless face showed that she couldn't have more that twenty two, with powder white skin and a gorgeous pair of deep and alluring green/gold orbs, colors that perfectly mingled and battled till the perfect hue was formed. 

Her slender and femenine hands expertly sewed the piece of cloth between her gentle grasp, even though she could sew like no other she didn't liked to do it that much, she preferred to do more interesting stuff but this time she was making an special exception. Her hands stopped from their sewing for awhile, her left hand moved to gently caress her swollen womb as a smile came to her beautiful face, it had been six months since she was informed of her pregnacy, when those news had been gived to her and her husband joy had filled them cause she was supposed to not be able to conceive just like she was informed when she turned fifteen, her hand stopped and she gazed at her wedding and egagement rings.

She had thought that no man will ever want her due to her problem and that she will never find love, but that changed when Naraku stepped into her life and chaged everything...

The moment they met was still fresh on her mind, she had been a sixteen year old waitress working on a well recognized cafe and he was a twenty year old handsome and intelligent intern of politics in the presidentials offices, they couldn't be more different, but one day he had walked right into the cafe she worked tall, strong and handsome with those intense crimson orbs and raven hair, she had instantly felt a heart-throb for him and the moment their eyes met the hand of destiny overcame them. Almost inmediatly they started a relationship, a deep and committed relationship and a secret one due to his father and her young age, but at the end they didn't cared about what other people thought about them the only thing that mattered was what they felt about each other.

After an amazing year of relationship, she had been confident enough to tell him about her problem and with a bunch of nerves she informed him that she would never be able to have children and to her surprise, an happiness, he didn't pushed away and stayed with her, she almost had a heart attack when he proposed to her, of course that they had to wait till she turned eighteen to marry, admist that she couldn't give him children, they were happy with each other company and love. Just when they started to discuss the possibility to adopt another child, she had turned out to be pregnant not only surprising them but also the doctors that attended her and had told them she was incapable of it.

Another smile came to her face when her hand stilled in her swollen womb, where their new child grew within her, well she never thought she will ever felt that, to feel a living being growing and depending on her and maybe when she had her baby on her arms she will be the happiest woman in the world. Green/gold turned to gaze at the small boy, from around five or six, with light lavander hair and violet orbs that was dozing off over his homework, her smile widened when finally Hakudoushi fell asleep on his notebook, even though he wasn't their real son, she loved him with all her heart , it has been two years since they adopted him and she loved him more each passing day. The sound of taping broke into her thoughts, she turned her head to look at her sister-in- law that seemed to be taping away in front of her laptop, apparently with her ideas organized once more and started to write, with a sigh she stood up and placed her sewed in the armchair to then proceded to walk to her sister-in-law.

"Her deep hazel obs filled with tears as she watched Luke, the love of her life, walk away and leave her behind when she needed him the most. Lorelai felt like if her heart was ripped out of her chest and her soul left ner body..." She smiled when the woman in front of her stilled her hands "And she knew that happiness and love were forever gone and the sun will never rise over her again"

"What do you think, Emi?" She lightly asked

"Perfect like always, Kikyou" Emi patted her friend and sister-in-law over her shoulder, then looked back at her son "Do you think you can help me?"

"Help you, with what?" Kikyou followed Emi's gaze and sighed when she saw the sleeping child, with a smile she saved the document and turned her laptop off "It's weird to see him dozing off when he's doing homework"

"Indeed it is" The light brown haired woman moved away so Kikyou could stand up, when she did they walked to the sleeping child and Emi gently smiled "It seems he was doing math homework"

"Math always does that, you know" Kikyou gently picked the boy up from the chair, since it was obvious the boy will wake up soon, she laid him on one of the couchs and the proceded to sit in a empty spot "My brother also fell asleep on his notebook when he worked on math, specially algebra"

Emi giggled and sited on another armchair in front of them "Yes, in fact I do recall Naraku telling me that, but he barely talked about"

"It was hilarious to see him asleep over his book while he had been trying to figure out a problem, he kept doing that even when he was in collage and..." Kikyou stopped and smiled when a pair of crimson orbs glared at her, really she hand't noticed when her brother entered into the room "Hi brother, how are you?"

"I was fine" Naraku coldly said as his glare over his small sister intensified when she kept smiling at him "That was till I heard that bull..."

"Honey!" Emi stood up quickly and hugged her husband, she knew that she had to stop the storm before it started cause she certantly didn't wanted to be in the middle of another fight "I missed you so much, how was your day?"

"Stressing and boring like always" He hugged her back and decided to pospond his fight with Kikyou to other day, he knew that Emi was simply trying to stop it "But tonight's party seems interesting"

"Oh, it's true" Emi raised her head from his chest and turned to look at Kikyou with a smile "We're really going to have fun tohight ,right Kik?"

Kikyou crossed her arms in front of her chest "I'm not going to that party, I'm going to stay here"

"But Kikyou" The green/gold eyed woman turned on her husband embrace to fully face her best-friend "You must come with us"

"No, I don't want to" Kikyou replied and looked at them "I don't want..."

"To get drunk again and tell everyone she's still a virgin admist her twenty four years like she did in the last one" Naraku grinned when Kikyou cheeks turned crimson and she glared at him and he knew he had revenged from what she had just been saying to Emi "So I guess she doesn't want another embarasing situation like that one"

"That's not my reason for not going to that party" Kikyou dangerously hissed keeping her tone quiet so she wouldn't wake her nephew "You know that I'm not going due to Inuyasha plus I want to finish my book"

"For God's sake, let go of that already, Inuyasha followed his heart and so did Kagome" The raven haired man also hissed also keeping his tone, certantly he didn't wanted his son to wake and see them fighting again "So just move over it already"

"Yes, they do followed their hearts, Inuyasha cheated on me with Kagome not long after our engagement" The novel writer stood up and walked to her brother and her friend "And I recall that Kagome was also engaged and with Inuyasha's brother on tops!"

Naraku rolled his crimson orbs in annoyance "You're only afraid to see him again, just gather enough courage and show him that you have carried on instead of weeping around cause I know that internally Inuyasha will enjoy it and I certantly don't want that to happen to you"

"You're right" Kikyou half-smiled, it was weird when he told her that kind of compresive words and that was enough to convince her to go "Fine, I'll go and let us pray I don't get drunk"

Emi just smiled "You won't"

"If you're going out tonight" Hakudoushi's wide awaken voice sounded in the room as the small boy sited on the couch and looked at them "At least hire a good babysitter"

"We'll try, but don't pull prakns on the one we call" Emi looked at the small boy that was looking back at her with a innocent look, maybe he wasnt Naraku's real son but he had some things that remainded of him, since Rin had started collage Hakudoushi scared the other sitters till Rin finally came "The last one was so afraid that she doesn't want to return"

Hakudoushi simply smiled at his mother "I truly promise that I'll be good with this one"

"Okay, I hope you stay true to your word" Emi released herself from her husband grasp and turned around " Nataku, would you please help our son to finish his math homework?"

"Yes, sure" Naraku answered once his wife was out of the living room, he pesadly sited down on the couch and looked at his sister "Could you please help him?"

"Well, Emi encharged that important task to you" Kikyou walked back to her laptop and closed it, then she proceded to walk out of the living room "Besides I now have to chose something to wear tonight"

After she said that she left the living room, Naraku and Hakudoushi just looked at each other, it was obvious that they wouldn't work in that homework better else they decided to sneak out and to pay the siiter extra if she did it, cause even after so many years math was a still a weak spot for Naraku, it still bored him to hell, and it seemed that Hakudoushi was on the same way. Instead of that the boy dragged his father to play video games with him before they left to the party and even though he couldn't assist but the babysitter was going to prove good entertaiment for awhile.

* * *

_Well here is the first chap it's more like and introduction chapter, I hope that my grammar and spelling doesn't bother you that much. And yes Naraku and Kikyou are brothers and regarding to the engagement things it will all be explained in the next chap._

_Stay tuned for chapter two cause it will be the first interaction between Sess/Kik._

_Next Chapter: 'Waltz For the Broken And Lone Hearts'_


End file.
